A Game of Heads
by CallMeFangirl
Summary: Jaime returns after a long few weeks away, and is longing to see his sister. Everything is well until he finds her with another Knight. Blood is spilt, sex ensues, and twists occur. Is this another game, or is this their sick reality?


The castle was seemingly quiet as Jamie walked through its massive halls. His footsteps echoed off each stone wall as his eyes watched the ground beneath him. He was unusually excited as he made his way to his sister's bed chamber. He had been gone for a few weeks on a hunting trip, and longed every waking moment to be back at Cersei's side. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the way her hair fell over her shoulder, the way her eyes met his as they tore their clothes from their bodies and how she would writhe beneath him as they made love. He shivered slightly, eyes opening as he turned down the hall to her chamber.

As soon as he made his first steps into the hall, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a loud, continuous moaning coming from her chamber that bounced off the walls through the large wooden doors. He knew that noise, for he had heard her produce the enticing little moans as he had thrust into her, several times before. His brow furrowed, though he knew what was happening, he refused to believe it. He continued on, nearly sprinting across the bricked flooring to her noise making, stopping in front of her guards. He stared at them for a moment before they stepped aside. He opened the large doors, stepping inside, closing the doors quietly behind him. As he turned, he saw his sister riding upon another Knight of the castle. He watched, her hips slowly sliding back and forth on the boy's waist as they both moaned and groaned in unison. Her hands were placed on his chest, pressing so hard onto him, the tips of her fingers glowed white. His head was thrown back, hips bucking upwards at each and every movement she made. He was definitely enjoying his fuck with the queen.

Jamie stepped closer, his footsteps bringing the boy from his bliss. The boy sat upwards quickly, but he still held onto Cersei's waist, her hips continuing their swiveling motion as if of their own accord. Jamie chuckled, causing Cersei to fling herself around in a panic, jumping from the boy's lap to the bed spread, not bothering to cover herself. Her voice came in a higher octave than normal, but heavy, still full of lust. "Jamie. You weren't meant to return until tomorrow." Jamie smiled and shook his head. "And yet. Here I stand, sister." The twins stared at one another in a drawn out silence, the tension weighing like a volcano ready to erupt.

The boy, obviously confused by the matter at hand, stood from the bed - _our bed_, Jaime thought - and began picking his clothing up from the floor, sliding it back on in a hurry. The Kingslayer made his way over to the youngling, his sword hand pressing the younger one back into a chair. "You. Are staying. Do you understand?" His voice came out in a grumble, but did not sound threatening, nor dark in any way. The boy simply nodded, choking on his words. Jaime reached behind the scared child, grabbing one of Cersei's scarves from her table, tying the boy to the chair. Cersei frowned behind him, speaking. "Jaime.. Let the boy go." The blonde man turned, raising an eyebrow. "I came to say hello, and be welcomed back by my beloved sister, yet she turns me away? That's hurtful." Cersei froze, eyes glowing with fear, immediately understanding what was happening. Her brother walked to the bed, pressing her backwards without a word. She had hurt him, she'd known it. He had only ever been faithful to her, and now she had gone and done this while he was gone. Yet.. he hadn't seemed angry, which frightened her more than anything. Jaime being overly kind was one of the worst things he could possibly do, and she knew he was going to be sickeningly so after this little incident.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother's hand making it's way down her chest, causing her to moan softly. Jaime looked back at the Knight who was now looking upon the twins with a look of pure disgust. "You will watch, or you won't be granted enough mercy to leave with _only _your cock missing." Though Jaime's face showed darkness, and danger, his tone remained light, and polite as if they were talking over a grand feast with wine, and boar's head.

Cersei brought him back to her, cupping his face into her hands, voice full of desperation. "Jaime... brother. Please." Her eyes began to fill with unshed tears at the thought of him being upset with her, or even leaving her alone. She was his, and he was hers, they had decided on that, but now she was unsure. She had been unfaithful, and he had given her everything she would've wanted; yet she still betrayed his heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in a burst of need. Jaime pulled away slightly, his face expressionless. "Don't", he said quietly. He then reached down, untying his pants with a quick jerk of the knot. He looked at her, head tilting to the side. "I'm going to fuck you now."

She had no time to think or even breathe before he thrusted into her roughly, groaning deep in his throat. She whimpered at how rough he was being, her whole bottom half aching. His head fell down to her chest, buried between her breasts as he took in a heavy breath, his thrusting was sloppy, and hard. Normally, Cersei would find his rough side arousing and appealing, but at the moment, it was frightening to see him so careless.. so.. _numb._

His own eyes filled with tears as he heard muffled sobs escaping his sister beneath his own body. _She did this to herself, she deserves to be fucked in front of the boy. She deserves to be shameful and upset. She deserves this. _His own voice in his head continued to tell him these encouraging words as he continued. He rested one hand on her waist, rubbing circles on her hip bone, in a way to calm her. Though she deserved no comfort, nor mercy, she was his sister, and he loved her with every fiber in his being. He would not be a pig and take her in a wave of pure hatred. _He wanted her to learn that she was his, and his alone_. He wanted her to know that he loved her, and treasured every bit of skin, and hair follicle on her perfect body.. He wanted her to know that he was _hurt.._

After a few moments of his not so gentle thrusting, he slowed his pace, and pressed his lips to her chest. A small moan escaped him, thick with a mixture of lust and tears. She knew what he was doing. She knew he wanted her to feel guilty in her own pleasure. As her thoughts whirled inside her head, her stomach tightened into a small knot. She wanted to show him she was sorry. Not just for letting someone besides him have her, but for everything she had ever done to hurt him, or ever will. Her arms tightened around his neck as she drew her hips up at more of an angle. In return, Jaime let out a low, pleased groan, his hips bucking into her. He kissed her breasts, biting down on the soft, porcelein-like skin there, gaining a whimpering moan from his twin. He wanted to bite and suck every bit of her. He wanted to mark her as his own. He wanted to brand his love for her into her skin, and prove to the world that his love for her was true.

Blood began trickling from his bite marks, which he quickly cleaned with his tongue. Cersei moaned again, her fingers stringing into his blonde locks. She continually tried stifling her pretty little noises, but knew he would get rough again if she did. His reasoning for this was to teach her a lesson. A lesson of ownership over body, and she didn't want to disrespect his love for her any longer than she had already had. She began moving her hips in a tender motion, much slower than she done for her little Knight. She wanted to please him, because a Lannister always pays their debt and she owned him a great one.

He moaned loudly into her chest, his hips grinding against hers as he continued into her. He looked at her for the first time directly since he walked in on the two, and met her eyes, his own heavy with sadness. He leant up, pressing their foreheads together, barely brushing his lips against hers, speaking just so she could hear it. "I'm not entirely sure what will happen after i leave this chamber, but i want you to know that i love you more than i have ever loved anything in my whole life." Cersei nodded a little, brushing her hand through his hair in a comforting way. "I understand."

They stayed quiet from then on, the only things heard in the chamber being their moans and cries of pleasure. They both soon peaked, releasing together, as they always had before, lips locked, holding tight onto one another. He slid from inside her, and gave her one last, short kiss before standing, completely naked in front of the Knight. Jaime's eyes burned as he walked closer.

"My sister is _mine_. She will always be _mine_. She will always be mine to _fuck_ whenever i please, and to _hold_ when i please. Little children like you, don't deserve to have someone like her. You deserve the _pigs_. You deserve the _cows_." His voice was harsh, practically spitting out his words. He reached down on the floor, picking the knife that was locked into his pants, up into his hands. "Perhaps this will remind you to stay away." He smiled at the boy who was now shaking, pleading for his life. With the knife in hand, Jaime reached down, grabbing the young boy's cock in his hand painfully tight, before slamming the knife straight down at the base, blood spurting out everywhere. The knife dropped to the floor with a cling, with the newly cut meat, bloody and mutilated beside it. The boy choked, in shock, unable to scream.

Jaime felt Cersei's hand on his shoulder. "You didn't need to do that." He brushed her off, then leant down, picking up his clothing, slipping back into it, quietly before turning to her. "It taught you a lesson. Apparently, i did." She wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him. "You're going to leave again, aren't you?", her voice was quiet, a bit upset. "Yes, and when i come back, i'd better not find another man in your bed. Or he'll lose more than his little cock." She nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Whatever you wish, brother."

Jaime smiled slightly, hooking his sword back on her belt. "Be kind to him, sister." He nodded at her, before walking out, all the while thinking how fun their little games were. He knew she would do this because he had told her to. Every time he returns from a hunt or a messaging trip, she brings one of her little doves to fuck her for one night. Then Jaime finds them, and they play their sick little game of torture until they both get off. As he reached the end of the hall, he heard a loud scream, and knew it was the head of the boy being separated from his body. He smirked wildly to himself, imaging the pleasurable smile across Cersei's lips as she put a sword through a man's neck.

Their game of heads, was much better than what the lords and ladies called; The Game of Thrones.


End file.
